


Twisted Priorities

by TheFlyingKat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingKat/pseuds/TheFlyingKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid was friends with Oliver and was on the boat when it went down. Now that the two have been found what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Priorities

Reid was following Oliver. They had seen a fishing boat and were racing to light up the beacon in time to be rescued. Oliver grabbed his bow and lit up an arrow. They watched it streak across the sky and hit the beacon which than blew up from what Reid had done to set it up. They watched as the boat turned toward the island and started rowing their way to the sight of the beacon. "The name of the island they found us on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "purgatory." We've been stranded here for five years. We've dreamt of our rescue every cold black night since then. For five years we've only had one thought, one goal - survive. Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, we had make ourselves more than what we were, to forge ourselves into weapons. We are returning not the boys who were shipwrecked but the men who will bring justice to those that have poisoned our cities. Our names are Oliver Queen and Spencer Reid."

\---FBI BAU Offices, Quantico, Virgina---

"Breaking news. Oliver Queen is alive along with Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavior Analysis Unit at the FBI. The two were found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after they were missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed the Queen's Gambit. SSA Reid was accompanying the Queens as a bodyguard and friend aboard the Gambit after threats were made against Oliver Queen's life. The threats came after Queen's drunken altercation with the paparazzi. Queen is the son of former Starling City resident Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased along with all others on the Gambit at the time."  
As soon the team heard Reid's name they were paying attention. JJ grabbed the remote and turned it up. As the story progressed their faces went from shock to amazement. The team just hadn't felt right after Reid disappeared, it felt as if something vital was missing. Hotch ran up to Strauss' office and told her to turn on the news.  
"Well it seems your team will be put on leave for a little while. You have three weeks." Hotch was in shock. Erin Strauss being kind? The apocalypse must be near. Well maybe not she always did seem to have a soft spot for Reid, he thought.  
Hotch went back down to the bullpen to tell the rest of the team the news. "Get Garcia to buy us tickets to Starling City. Reid's in the hospital there. We have three weeks leave time to get Reid back. Go home and pack, we'll meet at Rossi's in two hours."

-Starling City General-

Reid was staring out the window overlooking the city. He looked completely different. He was much more muscled. He held himself differently. He had his head up, shoulders back, chest out and feet together. It was as close to a position of attention a non-military person could get. It made him look much taller and more powerful.  
The team was talking to Reid's doctor. "Over 30 percent of his body is covered in scars. He has burn scars across his lower back and arms. X-rays show 12 fractures that never healed correctly. I'm going to warn you now. The man you left behind may not have been the one they found. Also Misters Reid and Queen are very close. Some might even say co-dependent on one another."  
"Has he said anything about what went on at the island?"  
"No like I said before he probably won't be the same as when he left." the doctor nodded and left. Hotch knocked on the door and went to stand just inside the room. Reid turned around and saw them. "  
"Hotch? Prentiss? Rossi?! JJ! Morgan!!" Reid took to steps forward as did Morgan and they hugged. Everyone was surprised because they knew Reid didn't like to be touched. Morgan stepped back and let JJ in to give Reid a hug.  
She stepped back and put her hand on Reid's chest. "Whoa, Reid you got some muscles there."  
"Yeah, well I guess, I mean I didn't notice but if you weren't strong you didn't survive on the Island."  
Everybody was silent til Garcia ran forward and hugged Reid. "I'm so glad you're back! I mean I knew you weren't dead but just you being gone and then declared dead and I couldn't look for you cause of work and al--"  
"Garcia, I get it, you missed me." Reid said amusedely.  
"Great, so when are you coming back?!" She said.  
Reid took a deep breath and let it out slowly and said, "Guys, I'm not sure I'm coming back to the FBI or Quantico at all."  
Total Silence


End file.
